POR ELLA
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Y de nuevo llegas tarde… Un olor almizcleño propio del sexo junto con un perfume barato femenino inunda mis fosas nasales. La volviste a ver… Me doy cuenta de ello...¡Detente joder! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No muestres la poca humanidad que tienes!-... —Tranquilo cielo, todo estará bien mamá se encargará de todo.


**Disclaimer: **La trama de la historia es **copyright **de Betsy Uchiha, así como los personajes (Ósea yo) :p, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: Palabras obscenas y escenas xxx.

**Rating**: "T"

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: **¡Helouu! Sí, ya sé no tengo perdón de Dios por mi ENORME DESAPARICIÓN (Sé que esto lo digo siempre) pero por x o por y razón no pude, espero que logren perdonarme he estado tan perdida de este fandom y de los otros en los que estoy, pero me disculpo, esto es algo nuevo; no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada a escribir, la INFIDELIDAD hasta para mí es algo serio y eso que escribo sobre cosas que son extrañas, pero espero haver abarcado bien esté tema, me gustaría que me den su opinión gracias.

**Sumary: **Y de nuevo llegas tarde… Un olor almizcleño propio del sexo junto con un perfume barato femenino inunda mis fosas nasales. La volviste a ver… Me doy cuenta de ello...¡Detente joder! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No muestres la poca humanidad que tienes!-... —Tranquilo cielo, todo estará bien mamá se encargará de todo.

•POR ELLA**•**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

"**Aunque TE AMO, no puedo hacer que me ames solo a mí"**

Y de nuevo llegas tarde… Piensas que no me doy cuenta, solo siento que entras con sigilo a la habitación, mantengo mi respiración tranquila, un suspiro de alivio sale de la comisura de tus labios.

Cierras la puerta con lentitud tratando de no hacer ruido, y solo oigo como maldices por lo bajo cuando el chirrido de la puerta hace eco en la habitación; lanzas una rápida mirada en mi dirección tratando de averiguar si me has despertado, un suspiro de alivio sale de tu boca porque vez que no me he movido para nada.

Un olor almizcleño propio del sexo junto con un perfume barato femenino inunda mis fosas nasales.

La volviste a ver…

Siempre pensaba que sería la última vez que la verías, que está solo era una etapa, que aún me amabas como antaño. Pero conforme pasan los días veo que no es solo una aventura, que no solo la buscas para saciarte, si no de que de alguna forma la quieres. Losé, no me puedes mentir, tus ojos brillan de nuevo, esos ojos que desde hace años ya no brillaban para mí. Mi corazón se retuerce del dolor ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucede?

Yo te había dicho que si alguna vez sentías deseos de engañarme, que si ya no me amabas aunque me doliera lo aceptaría y te dejaría ir, que no jugaras conmigo. Pero al pareces olvidaste aquello.

Quiero levantarme decirte que lo sé todo, las mujeres nos damos cuenta cuando suceden este tipo de cosas de alguna o de otra forma, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que si te preguntaba y te encaraba me dejarías, sé que es estúpido pensar de esa forma parezco una mujer de esas que siempre odie, siempre decía que eso no me pasaría a mí, pero de una forma masoquista te amo ¡Soy una estúpida! Eso lo sé, te amo de una maldita y endemoniada manera; pero sé que tú ya no me amas solo a mí, sé que ya no sientes lo mismo conmigo, sé que ya no eres solo mío.

¿Cómo se te olvido que prometiste que nunca me dejarías? ¿Por qué se te olvido que prometiste nunca romperme el corazón? ¿Qué nuca dejarías de amarme? ¿Qué me amarías hasta el fin de los tiempos? ¿Acaso se te olvido que me robaste el corazón? Pero a ti se te olvido todo aquello. No lo recuerdas, o simplemente ya no me amas más, ya no me deseas de igual forma, yo no soy suficiente para ti.

Me duele, no tienes idea de cómo me duele todo esto. Nunca me habían lastimado de esta forma, tú siempre fuiste mi primero en todo.

Mi primer novio oficial, mi primer beso, y mi primer y único amante.

Pensaba que lo nuestro sería UN POR SIEMPRE, pero lamentablemente no es así. Mis sueños tontos y románticos de antes desaparecieron. Ya no sueño con el vivieron felices y comieron perdices, sé que eso es idiota de pensar y más a estas alturas del partido.

Entreabro mis ojos para ver cómo te quitas la ropa, a pesar de la obscuridad puedo imaginarme perfectamente tú cuerpo, lo he visto infinidad de veces y si pudiera y tuviera dotes artísticas te dibujaría, con cada detalle. Por qué mis manos han recorrido cada parte de tu cuerpo, mis dedos saben de memoria cada lunar, cada arruga, sé cada punto que te enciende, sé que en tu espalda en la parte baja te da unas terribles cosquillas, sé que si te beso el cuello gemirías, y sé que si paso mis dedos por tu torso te encenderías, sé cada cosa que sucede en tú cuerpo.

Escucho caer la ropa y puedo ver como la levantas del suelo y la pones en una bolsa aparte de la ropa que lavo. Sé que la esconderás para luego lavarla después, ya te he visto hacerlo.

Veo cómo te diriges al baño, seguramente a tomar una ducha para quitar los restos de tu pecado. Oigo el agua caer.

Un suspiro de resignación sale de mis labios…ya no tiene remedio, esto ya no puede seguir así, no debo sufrir más ya no, me hace daño vivir en esta situación. Espere mucho, he esperado que te des cuenta que yo soy la que está contigo en los tiempos malos, yo soy la que cuida de ti cuando te encuentras enfermo, yo soy tu esposa amante y amiga. Ella solo conoce tus buenos momentos, no conoce cuando llegas de mal humor del trabajo y descargas tu enojo, no conoce esa forma coqueta de ser tuya para con las demás mujeres, no conoce que sueles ser flojo y no quieres hacer nada en casa. Ella solo conoce una parte de que él te ha permitido ver. No más, no conoces que el trabajo escasea y uno como esposa pasa esos malos momentos con él, por qué precisamente se ama.

Yo conozco los buenos, los malos y los jodidos tiempos a su lado. ¿Ella que conoce? Seguramente los buenos tratos, la sonrisa de él, el dinero. Nada más.

Hubo una vez un sabio que le pregunto un hombre que qué elegía entre un cactus y una rosa (refiriéndose a la esposa y a la amante) y él hombre contesto: -Es obvio, la rosa-

El sabio solo negó y dijo: -Yo me quedaría con el cactus, ya que la rosa con poco se marchita, más sin embargo el cactus con problemas y escases de agua seguiría ahí, fuerte y con sus espinas. El cactus es la esposa, ella conoce lo malo y aun así te ama tal y como eres, más sin embargo la amante solo conoce una sola parte que le has demostrado.

Siempre me hacía sonreír con melancolía esa referencia que había leído hace un tiempo atrás, precisamente cuando me había dado cuenta de las continuas ausencias y llegadas hasta tarde de mi marido. Cuando por primera vez llego a casa con un olor a perfume barato femenino, pensando entre mí que me había vuelto paranoica, que estaba viendo cosas dónde no las había. Pero una parte muy en el fondo me decía que no era verdad que la única idiota que no quería verlo era yo. Que la única estúpida que seguía creyendo en él era yo, que la única imbécil que lo amaba con todo su corazón era yo, que después de años de matrimonio estaba idiotizada por él.

Esto es todo, ya no más, debo pensar también en mí, no solo en lo que pensaba que teníamos. Lo amo, sí, pero me amo más a mí misma.

Siento un peso caer con cuidado en la cama… Tan ensimismada estuve que no me di cuenta que ya habías terminado de bañarte. Un suspiro sale de la comisura de tus labios, volteas a mi lado, siento tú mirada en mí, levantas tu mano para apartar un mechón de cabello que me tapaba el rostro.

¡Detente joder! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No muestres la poca humanidad que tienes!- Me grité mentalmente.

Tu cálida mano recorre mis mejillas, dirigiéndose directamente a mi nuca… Un suspiro de satisfacción sale involuntariamente de mis labios, puedo sentir como ríes por lo bajo. Maldigo esto, maldigo que me causes estás sensaciones, aún a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho. ¿Por qué joder? ¿Por qué no podías ser de esos que solo ignoraban a sus mujeres? Eso me lastima aún más, estas pocas muestras de cariño me confunden. ¿No lo hagas por favor? Me lastimas más ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Sigo sintiendo su mano recorrer mi espalda con ternura, me quejo por lo bajo y me volteo. Tratando de hacerle entender que quería dormir, pero eso fue un grave error por parte mía. Siento sus cálidos labios dejar húmedos y ardientes besos en mi nuca. Gimo sonoramente por ello, debería darme asco, debería alejarme molesta, pero no puedo. Mi voluntad es demasiado débil, "Está es la última vez"- Me digo a mi misma mientras me dejo llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que empiezan a gobernar mi cuerpo. La humedad entre mis piernas me dejan saber que estoy lista para él, la excitación recorre mi cuerpo, mis pechos se hinchan debido a los besos dados, siento como sus manos sopesan mis pechos los aprieta mientras un quejido sale de mis labios, poco a poco siento como sus dedos se dirigen a mis pezones apretándolos y sacando un gritito involuntario en mí. Y sin darme cuenta restriego mi trasero con él, su falo se encuentra duro, haciendo que en mi estado de excitación me restregara más a él.

Sus labios recorren ahora toda mi espalda bajando lentamente hacía mi trasero, lo aprieta y deja besos, me voltea con rapidez, a estas alturas él ya se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, besa mi estómago para dirigirse con rapidez al lugar escondido entre mis piernas, poco a poco abre mis piernas aspira mi olor mientras juega con mi clítoris, mi botón se hincha más debido a las caricias dadas. Y un gemido inunda toda la habitación, siento mis mejillas arder; mientras tomo una bocanada de aire su boca empieza a lamer de una manera increíblemente sensual mi botón, saboreando mi sabor, chupando, más gemidos por parte mía salen de mi boca.

Una lagrima escurre de entre mis ojos verdes y los limpio con rapidez para que él no lo note. No quiero que él me vea llorar, solo quiero que me haga suya una vez más, está es la última vez, solo quiero recordar esto. Alcanzo el éxtasis entre sus labios, sus ojos negros me miran con lujuria mientras en una silenciosa petición me deja entrever si quiero que entre o no, yo solo atino asentir. Se acomoda y poco a poco me llena con su falo, un gemido ronco sale de sus labios, se detiene para que me acostumbre poco a poco a su invasión. Cada estancada que da, hace que gima más fuerte, mientras le pido más y más. Sus movimientos lentos pero precisos. Me prieta con fuerza mis pechos mientras me penetra con dureza.

-Deliciosa- le oigo gemir

Gemidos míos inundan la habitación, solo quiero sentirlo más, quiero que me haga sentir suya una vez más. Quiero que sienta que conmigo también puede alcanzar el éxtasis. Un sonoro gemido por parte de él hace que me encienda más, con rapidez sale de mí y me voltea para ponerme a cuatro mientras me penetra con una fuerza sobre humana.

-¡Más más dame más!- Grito

El solo gimió más

-¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres que te joda más zorrita mía?- Dice mientras su ritmo se detiene

-¡Mierda sí!- Que me hable de esa forma me enciende, lo sabe. – ¡Jodeme Sasuke! ¡Méteme hasta los huevos! Pero con una mierda no pares- Chillo presa de la excitación

-Está bien zorrita mía, a mi hembra lo que pide se le concede- me susurro en el oído mientras me volvía a penetrar de una forma frenética. Mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron en un tercer orgasmo.

-¡Mierda Sakura! ¡Joder si, apriétame más!-

Mi orgasmo me golpeo tan fuerte que por unos segundos pude ver las estrellas. Mientras me recuperaba sentí un dedo explorar mi cavidad anal, con movimientos circulares y un vaivén de mete y saca un gemido salió de mí.

-Te romperé ese culito, mientras mi leche caliente te llena toda- me susurro ronco

-¡Sí!- gemí

Saco de golpe su duro falo y poco a poco me empezó a penetrar vía anal, unos gemidos de dolor mezclados con placer salieron de mi garganta.

-Shh tranquila Sakura, relájate.

Cuando hubo metido su pene por completo se detuvo regando besos por toda mi espalda sacando gemidos de satisfacción de entre mis labios. Para Sasuke fue una señal inequívoca de que ya me encontraba lista. Con un vaivén lento pero preciso me inundo mientras gemidos por parte suya y mía llenaron la habitación.

-¡Sí-

-¡Joder!- Gimes- ¿Te gusta que te dé por el culo Sakura?-

-¡Mierda sí! ¡Lo sabes!- Chillo

Sus estoncadas tomaron más velocidad mientras sus manos se dirigían a mis pechos apretándolos con urgencia.

-Tsk, no aguantaré más. Me vendré ¿Quieres que termine aquí o en tu boca Sakura?- Me pregunto frenético.

-Termina en mi culito Sasuke. Lléname de tu lechita

Cuando le dije aquello sus estoncadas se hicieron más profundas que casi pude sentirlo traspasarme. Segundos después alcance un cuarto orgasmo mientras sentí inundar mi cavidad anal, chorros y chorros de semen me llenaron.

Un gemido de satisfacción y cansancio salió de nuestros labios. Sasuke salió de mi dejándome vacía.

Me recosté en la cama mientras tú te acomodabas a mi lado. Tus labios me recorrieron los hombros.

-Eso estuvo genial Sakura. Me dejaras seco.- Tu voz apenas audible me confirmaba que eras preso del sueño y del cansancio. – Debemos repetirlo más a menudo- Fue lo único que pude lograr comprender.

Cuando su sentí se respiración pesada y unos leves ronquidos inundaron la habitación suspire.

Salí poco a poco de entre las sabanas intentando no despertarlo, un leve sonido de protesta salió de tus labios. Me quede quieta. Suspiré de alivió al notar que no te movías más.

Tome un pañuelo de la cómoda para limpiar sus fluidos y los míos que escurrían de mis piernas. Me vestí, saque la maleta que ya había preparado con anterioridad de debajo de la cama; salí rápidamente al pasillo, donde tantos recuerdos se agolparon rápidamente. Ahí estábamos cuando nos conocimos en la secundaria, estaba otra cuando salimos del baile de graduación, nuestro primer beso, nuestra boda; cada uno de nuestros recuerdos se encontraban en estás paredes, dolía ¡Joder como dolía! Caminé arrastrando mis pies hacia la puerta y unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Está era mi despedida, el final de todo, ya nada quedaba. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en mis labios, mi adiós para siempre. Cerré la puerta de la entrada con lentitud. Cuando salí de allí no pude contener por más tiempo un sollozo, y mi mano rápidamente se posó en mi vientre aún plano mientras decía

—Tranquilo cielo, todo estará bien mamá se encargará de todo.

Y sin nada más que decir me aleje de aquel lugar que me hacía tanto daño, porque tenía que luchar por mí y por aquel ser vivo que ahora se encontraba en mi interior. Ya no era solo yo, ya no éramos solo nosotros, era ella; ella era la razón de mi vida ahora, ese que me daría las fuerzas para luchar.

Lo haría por ella...

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

**YYYYYY…. ¿Raro no? **El final no me gusto mucho -.- pero espero que a ustedes si, la verdad es que estoy sumamente oxidada; ya no escribo muy bien (Y antes tampoco) Pero realmente yo no estaría con una persona así, no cuando se juega con un bebé ¿Oh que piensan ustedes?

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre **esto**, una persona sensual es aquella que _**deja un valioso y erótico revienw**_ XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno (_Ese último comentario va para mí, créanme cuando les digo que estoy plana como una tabla_ ._.). Espero y les haya gustado este fanfic, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

Mordisquitos

_**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**_


End file.
